1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate generally to sharing in social networks. More specifically, the techniques described herein include detecting potential sharing of private data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Preventing private data from being released is a growing concern. For example, a computer-enabled social network may include private domains and public domains. One or more members of a private domain may generate content that is intended to be private. In some cases, when the content is created, an author of the content may be prompted to indicate access rules specifying how the content may be shared. For example, the social network may prompt the author to specify one or more people or groups of people that are authorized to view the content. However, some members having access to private content may attempt to share the private content outside of the private domain.